Embrace
by Radical618
Summary: Thirteen/Cameron with mentions of Foreman/Thirteen and implied Chase/Cameron. One Shot.


All it was, was mind games. She knew she had to just work through them. They rarely occupied each others space during work hours, and they never saw each other outside of work hours. This being the case, why was she occupying so much of Cameron's thinking time? There was nothing that could stop this from happening to her. Her work didn't help, her boyfriend didn't help, sex didn't even help. She was fighting a war that couldn't be won.

Her brain exploded the day she found their cases intertwined. She knew they'd be spending waking hours trying to save yet another life. How was Cameron supposed to work to her full potential when she couldn't get a break from what was intoxicating her? She collected herself, checked the papers inside that blue folder, and marched through the familiar glass door into a room of doctors in white lab coats. She hated not being in one anymore, and squirmed a bit inside her pink scrubs.

Throwing the blue folder onto the table, she explained the details of the case. Her voice trembled. However, it was only noticeable to her, she concluded, as House wasn't making any snide remarks. Was it noticeable that she was speaking at Foreman, making no eye contact with anyone else? House stood up randomly and moved across from her where Foreman was sitting. "Perhaps now she'll tell me the case." She smiled slightly, and continued, throwing quick glares at the remaining doctors. Taub and Kutner smiled at one another noticing her weakness. Cameron tried to ignore what the other doctor had done, for she was having enough trouble concentrating given they were in the same room.

House quickly gave orders. Taub, Kutner, and Foreman were off to do tests on the patient, and House had said something to Thirteen and Cameron. "As for me, food is calling. Have fun." And with that he limped away in his normal manner. Cameron forced herself to look at the remaining doctor, who slid off her lab coat, showing her toned body and her suspenders that only she pulled off. "Shall we? The address looks simple enough." She asked. Cameron slid her glasses back up the bridge of her nose with her index finger, and shook her head yes.

The car ride was a bit more soothing. Cameron drove, which always seemed to calm her. She also had quickly put the radio on. Thirteen was bobbing her head to the beat of some 80s rock song. Cameron had to regain herself, for she was acting ridiculous. She was stronger than this. "Are you and Foreman doing well?" Thirteen looked to her sharply, and scrunched her eyebrows. She nodded hesitantly. "Oh, I uh, just assumed, or well thought you two were an item." An item, what were they 70 years old? She subconsciously kicked herself.

"Well, we are. I just, didn't know you knew." Thirteen stammered. Cameron thought everyone knew. She glanced quickly to Thirteen, and it seemed being with her calmed her thoughts more than being away from her did. "I feel kind of odd asking you this," She paused and laughed a bit, "But, how do you let someone down easy?" Cameron raced her mind. She had married a dying man for God's sake, she had no idea how to let anyone down. Thirteen could sense Cameron's hesitation. "You know, it's all right, you don't have to answer."

"No, I want to answer you." Cameron blurted out a little too eagerly. She tried to fix her outburst by smiling calmly. "I just, well, never really have let anyone down in that department." She said pulling into the patients driveway. "Once I get attached to someone, it is hard for me to let go." She let a soft smile escape before putting the car in park. The house before them was massive. There had to be at least 6 bedrooms, and the two women weren't even inside to be able to tell yet. She could feel herself gaining confidence. She looked to Thirteen. "Shall we?" Thirteen smiled and led the way into the mansion.

As the went trough every room on the enormous first floor, Cameron realized they had left their conversation open ended. "Who are you wanting to let down easy?" She asked carefully. There was no intention to pry into the other doctor's life. Thirteen continued searching through countless drawers for any sign of medical anomaly, which Cameron assumed meant the younger doctor was gathering her thoughts. She looked back to Cameron with a distressed and saddened look on her face. Cameron rushed over to her and cautiously put a caring hand on her tense shoulder.

"Being with him, with Foreman, makes me strong." She paused and Cameron noticed held back tears. "But it is hard to be in a steady relationship when you know you are going to die." She met Cameron's eyes that were pierced with understanding. Thirteen let a solitary tear roll down her cheek before moving out of Cameron's subtle comfort. Cameron felt Thirteen's vulnerability and took a small step backward. "I'm so sorry." She wiped the salty streak off of her face. "I am so sorry I put this on you, Cameron."

Cameron took another step closer to the younger doctor, who remained still. Again she stretched out an arm and put it to her tense shoulder. "If there is anyone who accepts and appreciates pain, it is me." Cameron pushed Thirteen's shoulder toward her, and they met in an embrace. Thirteen's hair smelled of vanilla and brown sugar. She felt Thirteen's hand tighten around her upper back, in what she assumed what she had just told her was a much needed weight off of her shoulders. She whispered into the ear that was close to her face. "You need to do what feels right. If being with him doesn't make you happy, then he isn't worth wasting your time on." Cameron felt the crook of her neck begin to dampen, and she knew Thirteen was weeping silently into her. Thirteen gathered herself and raised her head and brought her face not an inch away from Cameron's. She didn't say anything, for their eyes spoke better than words would have.

They arrived back to the hospital with no cause of the patients illness. What was more important for them at least, was tension that had been cleared in the most unusual circumstance. Thirteen had actually confided in someone besides Foreman; someone she barely knew. And Cameron realized that an infatuation didn't mean "in love with". She realized that these words were too complicated, and too powerful than what she felt for Thirteen. Was it Thirteen's illness that pulled her in, or the fact that she made Thirteen feel vulnerable? Cameron wanted to be more than a friend to Thirteen, but she wanted it to be sensual, not lustful. And she realized that was what thirteen really needed in the end, too.


End file.
